In Which an Ingenue Falls for a Mafioso
by murky burning
Summary: A collection of Luck/Eve stand-alone oneshots. First: After years of indecision, Eve Genoard boldly makes her move. Second: Faced with a near-death situation, Luck Gandor makes a life-altering decision. Third: That Mrs. Gandor sure is one lucky lady.
1. Eve Genoard boldly makes her move

**After Years of Indecision, Eve Genoard Boldly Makes Her Move**

Disclaimer: Baccano! belongs to Ryogo Narita; I'm making no money off this.

1935

"Miss Genoard," Luck said coolly as Eve stepped unabashedly into his office. He regarded her with nonchalant eyes before returning his gaze to the papers on his desk. "What are you doing here? Isn't that man who escorted you here your _date_ for the evening? Shouldn't you be with him?"

Eve cringed inwardly. She hated that her date had brought her here, to the Coraggioso of all places, but that couldn't be helped now. She was brought here, and she had seen the look on Luck's face when he saw her walk into the jazz bar upstairs, dressed dangerously more ladylike, holding onto another man's arm. _It gave her hope, almost _convinced_ her that he_…

Defiant, she raised her chin before speaking. "I no longer desired his company, so I politely asked him to go home and leave me here."

"Oh?" There was a small trace of interest in his voice.

"There's… someone else I'd rather spend the evening with." She left it at that, the implication obvious.

A moment of silence passed. Luck didn't say anything, but stood up. As he approached her slowly, the smile on his face was the one she often saw there—cool, composed, with hints of amusement.

"You shouldn't be with me." His voice was smooth and deliberate. When he reached her, he turned slightly and continued walking past her. His arm brushed her shoulder lightly as he passed her side in a brief touch, but the sensation lingered; felt like it burned. "I'm dangerous. Being around me could get you killed." He was standing behind her now. She could feel his warm breath in her hair as he spoke. He wasn't standing close enough to her for their bodies to touch, but she knew that if she leaned backwards even just slightly, she would feel his chest pressed against her back. His voice dropped lower. "I'm wrong for you. You deserve better than me. You shouldn't want me."

They were words she'd heard before. Eve swallowed and willed her voice not to shake. "You're right. I shouldn't." She felt his fingers run softly through her hair, gently pulling a thick strand of it to play with. Her cheeks flamed, no doubt now tinged with pink. "You're a criminal. People die around you. You made my brother suffer, for years." As she spoke, he began circling around her again. She didn't dare look at him as he crossed her line of vision. "I should hate you. I should be with someone else, someone who can keep me safe, someone who can," her voice faltered a bit, "_love_ me completely, without hesitation or reservation." She was trembling now, her breath becoming short, and her eyes were prickling with tears. She hated that saying these words affected her so strongly, making her look weak.

She turned her eyes upward to prevent the tears from forming, and she caught her and Luck's reflection in the glass case of the wine cabinet. Luck was once again standing behind her, one hand casually resting in his pocket, and he was leaning his face toward her ear. She shut her eyes immediately, not wanting to see that image.

"My thoughts exactly," he whispered. His hot breath in her ear made her shiver involuntarily, and even more alarmingly, her nipples and the place between her legs tingled with unexpected yet pleasurable sensations. Eve bit her lip to contain the whimper—or perhaps it was a moan—that tried to escape her throat. She would not do it—she would not succumb to these feelings of desire without first knowing that he felt the same way about her. She had to find out. It had to be now.

Turning her head slightly towards his, she said softly, "But what if... What if I don't want a safe option?" She took a small step backward, her body barely touching his. "What if the man that I want makes me feel _alive,_ makes me feel..." Her chest started heaving, her voice breathy, "...like my body is on fire?"

He didn't move, didn't make any perceivable reaction. Eve hesitated a moment before finally turning to face him, look him in the eyes. What she saw there both frightened and excited her: lust, passion, possessiveness, desire… _conquest_. His hands moved to rest dangerously low on her hips and his voice became ragged. "Then I'd say we have a problem." He bent his head down low and claimed her mouth with his.

It took Eve less than a second to get over the initial shock; almost immediately she melted into the kiss, moaning as she moved her lips against his, her hands finding his face. She felt his arms tighten around her, his hands roughly caressing her back. Not wanting to be outdone, Eve raised herself high on her toes and pressed her breasts against his chest, burying her fingers into his hair. Luck groaned appreciatively at this. Not breaking their kiss, one of his hands traveled downwards to her thigh, coaxing her to wrap it around him. She did, along with the other one. Luck ended the kiss, leading Eve to whimper in protest, but she quickly realized that he was carrying her across the room to his desk. He set her down onto the wooden surface, and Eve realized that the desk offered them more comfort since she no longer had to stand on her toes and he no longer had to bend down so low. Eve decided to show her appreciation by kissing him again, but Luck placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Wait," he rasped, out of breath, like her.

"I don't want to," Eve whined, not even caring how desperate she sounded.

"Eve," Luck said her name like a warning, and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "If we continue this, I won't be able to stop, do you understand? So tell me now if you want me to."

Eve felt her eyes smolder. She wrapped her thighs even tighter around him and hooked her ankles behind his back. "Don't you _dare_." Her voice was the darkest she'd ever heard it. He must have noticed too, because he kissed her, hard, and she returned his fiery passion with more of her own. Her hands traveled to his already-loosened tie as his found the column of buttons on the back of her dress.

"I should push you away... I should make you leave... You're supposed to walk out and never come back..." She kissed him to make him stop talking and assure him that there was no way she'd leave. He finished undoing her buttons and Eve slithered her arms as he pulled the dress downwards until it pooled around her waist, revealing her silky inner slip. One of the straps was pulled down, leaving her shoulder bare. Luck didn't hesitate to taste the soft, smooth skin there. Eve dropped her head backwards, half-sighing and half-whimpering his name. His lips and tongue then moved upwards to her exposed neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. His hand buried itself in her hair and he guided her head forward so he could kiss her again, this time taking advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue in and stroke hers. Eve flinched at the unfamiliar gesture, but Luck kept his hand where it was, preventing her from pulling away. He stroked her tongue with his again, and Eve realized that it felt _good_, and she liked it. She opened her mouth wider to grant him more access, and they both moaned as their tongues moved together hungrily. She felt his hand on her thigh tighten its grip and she instinctively rolled her hips, grinding right against him. He pulled away from her with a wet sound and _growled_ her name: "_Eve_."

"Oh Luck, I want, I want," Eve begged desperately, unable to put her thoughts into words. Her hands reached for the clasp of his pants just as his hands began slipping her dress upwards, his palms stroking her bare thighs sensuously. She cried out before their lips met again in a hungry kiss, and then—

"Boss! We have a situation!" A panicked voice called out through the door accompanied by loud, frantic knocking. Eve gasped and immediately crossed her arms over her chest. She heard Luck release a heavy sigh of frustration and curse under his breath. He cleared his throat before scathingly demanding "Give me a minute," to the man outside the door.

"Uhh, yes, Mr. Gandor," the underling clearly sounded unnerved.

Eve kept her face turned away and eyes shut, unable to look at Luck right now. She was feeling a swirl of emotions right now—surprise, embarrassment, frustration, guilt, and the lingering of unfulfilled passion and desire. She wondered if he was feeling the same things.

After several seconds, she could feel and hear him begin to regain a normal breathing pattern. She felt him step away from her, and heard the faint rustling of clothing. She peeked and saw that he was fixing his shirt and tie, facing away from her. Eve let out the breath that she was holding. She closed her legs awkwardly and started pulling her dress back on her shoulders. _What do I do? What do I say? Oh God, I'm so humiliated…_

Her face grew even hotter when Luck moved towards her again, but then she dimly realized that he was doing the buttons on the back of her dress for her. "Th-thank you," she managed to say. He gave her a quick nod, and helped her stand up. He waited for her to straighten her dress and fix her hair before he walked to the door and opened it. The man waiting outside walked into the room and was about to give his report but when he saw Eve standing there, he shut his mouth. Eve carefully avoided eye contact with him.

Meanwhile, Luck called out, "Benny, could you come here please?" Within moments, another man in a dark suit stood in the doorway. "Yes, boss?"

"Please get the car ready to take Miss Genoard home."

"Certainly, boss." Benny headed down the hall again.

Luck turned to the man in the room and said, "Please excuse me, I must escort the lady outside." Eve looked up at this and met Luck's gaze.

"O-of course, Mr. Gandor!" The man replied automatically.

Luck held his arm out for her, so Eve walked up to him and wrapped her hand around it. They walked outside silently, and Eve was both relieved and saddened by it. She didn't know what to say to him, but kept hoping that he would say something to her. Now that the powerful, lustful passion had died down, her thoughts were filled with guilt and regret. _'This is awful, what have I done? I gave into such sinful feelings… I did things like _that_ in his _office_ of all places, and I said such inappropriate things, made such undignified sounds… He must think I'm so dirty… And now everything's ruined... It's going to end, just like this...?'_

They reached the car, and just as Eve was about to bid him good night, Luck finally spoke. "Listen to me, Eve." Startled out of her thoughts, Eve looked up at him. The look on his face was unreadable, but he looked very serious. "What happened tonight was a mistake. That was no way for me to treat a lady, and I apologize. It'll never happen again."

Eve felt like her chest was about to break and burst at the same time. She knew that he was right in what he was saying, but why did she feel like crying? "O-of course... I understand." She replied somberly, looking down at her feet.

Luck nodded. "It definitely won't happen again. Because, the next time I touch you like that, kiss you like that..." He took her hand in his. "You'll be in love with me, and you'll be my wife."

Eve's eyes widened. She looked up at him but he had lowered his head to her hand to kiss her there lightly. Despite what he had done to her in the office moments ago, this simple action still flustered her. After dropping her hand, he swiftly opened the door of the car and stepped aside to let her in. "Good night, Miss Genoard."

All she could hear was the beating of her heart drumming in her ears, and she was shaking. Somehow, she had gotten into the car after uttering, "Good night, Mr. Gandor." Before she even realized it, she had been dropped off and was climbing up the front steps of her manor.

Upon entering, Samantha offered to help her get ready for bed, but Eve declined. Dallas demanded to know more about the man who dared take his sister on a date, but Eve barely heard him. She climbed into her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

_The next time… In love… And married?_

Her fingertips touched her lips, still burning. She smiled.

"Then, I hope I don't have to wait very long, Luck."

* * *

A/N: This is my very FIRST time writing something that I liked enough to post publicly. *Self-applauds* That doesn't mean that other people are gonna think it's great though… I feel like a kindergarten student holding up a piece of paper and asking "is this okay, teacher?" But yeah… Reviews & comments will be appreciated and taken as encouragement! I have PLENTY of ideas for more Luck/Eve fics, I just need people to assure me that my writing is worth reading! Thanks!


	2. Luck Gandor makes a decision

**Faced with a Near-Death Situation, Luck Gandor Makes a Life-Altering Decision**

Disclaimer: Baccano! belongs to Ryogo Narita; I'm making no money off this.

This story contains spoilers for the 4th Baccano! Novel, "1932 Drugs and the Dominoes." Read it if you haven't yet!

* * *

They had only been married for three weeks when the first attempt on her life occurred. Some members of a rival organization had thought that kidnapping Luck Gandor's wife and using her life as a bargaining chip would be an effective plan in manipulating the Gandor brothers to give in to their demands.

Those unfortunate men had yet to learn that the Gandor brothers never play by their enemies' rules.

Just as Luck expected, there was only one man guarding Eve when he burst into the room. The ruckus that Keith's gunshots and Berga's fists were creating downstairs was loud enough to attract the attention of all the other men stationed in the building.

Eve was sitting on the floor with her hands bound behind her back and a blindfold over her eyes. Fury ignited within Luck as he took notice of the gun pointed at Eve's head. The man holding it didn't stand a chance; Luck aimed and fired his gun before the lowlife could even express his surprise.

Luck began thinking about all the ways he could punish the unfortunate fool, including handing him over to Tick or giving him the immortality elixir just so he could kill him over and over again, but Eve's safety was more important at the moment.

She had gasped when the gunshot fired. Her voice trembled as she spoke for the first time. "It's you, isn't it? Luck?"

"Yes, Eve, it's me," he assured her. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? I swear to God if they did..." He actually started shaking at the thought of her having been harmed by those pathetic bastards.

"No, no, they didn't," she insisted. Wanting to confirm it himself, he carefully inspected her face and arms for any injuries or bruises. Not finding any, he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled off the blindfold covering her eyes. His heart started as he saw the remains of fear in those wide, innocent eyes. She threw her arms around him as soon as he untied her restraints.

"Luck! Oh God, Luck, I was so scared... He, he shot them... There was so much blood, I thought they were going to die! I..."

"Shhh, it's okay... I've got you... Benjamin and Samantha will be fine, I promise you..." It felt so good to feel her in his arms again. The relief that she was all right and safe was overwhelming.

Eve started crying. "Luck, please don't let me go… Hold me tighter."

He brought her home and carried her to their bedroom. He held her closely on their bed, waiting patiently until her sobs died down and her shaking ceased. Then he finally let his emotions overcome him and he began kissing her everywhere his lips could reach.

"Luck?" her voice sounded surprised and confused at his sudden display of affection.

"Thank God I got there in time... If I had lost you..."

Now she understood what he was doing. Luck Gandor had actually been scared too. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm safe now. Thank you for saving me, Luck. I knew you would."

He looked at her, asking her a question clearly with his eyes. She understood, and shyly nodded her consent. Carefully, adoringly, he undressed her before removing his own clothes.

He made love to her languidly, slowly, taking his time. He kept his eyes open, watching her. She cried out and arched her back when she came, but he wasn't finished. He didn't finish until he brought her to climax two more times; then he finally let himself go while deep inside of her.

Afterward, he pulled her close against him, held her tight in his arms, listening to her breathe, feeling her chest rise and fall against his. "I never want to lose you," he confessed to her honestly.

"I love you Luck," she whispered before letting sleep claim her.

Staring up at the ceiling, Luck's thoughts turned to what would have happened if things didn't go as planned. Unlike everyone else who was important to him, Eve was vulnerable and susceptible to death. He never had to worry about his brothers—Claire included—or Firo dying in a sudden, tragic manner. But Eve... If he ever lost her so unexpectedly, so violently...

She made him feel alive again. After becoming immortal, he had been so sure that he would never feel passionate about anything in his life again, but Eve changed that. He saved her earlier, but there were no guarantees that he could protect her from similar situations if they were to occur in the future. What would he become if he had to spend eternity without her?

Luck came to a harsh conclusion.

* * *

She didn't become aware of what he had done until much later.

A paper cut. She had been handing him some documents for him to go over, and winced when one sliced her finger, drawing out a drop of blood. Seconds later, it dawned on her what was happening to the wound. He watched as the realization crept over her face.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Luck... Oh my God, you didn't... You _wouldn't_..."

"Eve..."

The horrified look on her face was what he expected. The tears, as well.

"When did you do it? _How_ did you do it?"

He had long prepared his answer. "It was two months ago. The day after you were almost killed." He emphasized the last two words. His hand started shaking at the memory and so he clenched his fist. "I went to Firo and Maiza for it. Then I slipped it into your drink during dinner that night."

Silence and tension filled the room. For the first time in years, Luck felt uncomfortable, uncertain about what was going to happen. "Please Eve, say something."

Eve shook her head again. "I just... wish you had given me the choice."

He looked away. "I didn't have a choice back then, either," he said bitterly, his voice cold. He truly didn't. He had accidentally, unknowingly become immortal back in 1930. He remembered how he was, the first few years after he had involuntarily taken the immortality elixir. How he had been blessed with immortal life but ironically felt dead inside. Having an indestructible body was fortunate since it had saved him from death numerous times, but because he had become immortal, he also felt as though he'd never experience raw, intense emotions like fear, or passion, ever again...

But then he met Eve. He had envied the look of steely conviction in her eyes when she was prepared to end Gustavo's life. He thought they would never see each other again after that, but then she had become a part of his life throughout the years. She breathed life into his existence. She made him experience emotions he thought were inaccessible to him. He loved her. That's why he couldn't lose her.

But the woman he loved was clearly upset with him at the moment. "I understand, I know that, but who gave you the right to deny me a choice? You took such an important, life-altering decision out of my hands." She blinked as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Just like the time when I was about to kill Gustavo."

Luck didn't deny it. That was something he would never regret. "Do you hate me for what I did?"

Eve wrapped her arms loosely around herself. "I hate that you hid it from me. How do you know that I would have refused it? Maybe I would have said yes."

"Would you have? Truthfully."

Eve fell silent, contemplating her words before answering. "When that man kidnapped me, after I watched him shoot Benjamin and Samantha... While I was sitting in that dark, filthy room, feeling the gun pointing against my head... I wasn't afraid for myself. I was afraid for you, and what would happen to you if I were to die by that man's hands... I remembered what you did to Dallas after he had killed some of your men, how ruthless and unforgiving you were. I didn't want you to do that on the cause of my death. I didn't want you to become a monster devoid of feelings or emotions... So I wanted to stay alive, for you."

He smiled, and let out a short, incredulous laugh. Her words truly surprised him. "You wanted to stay alive... For me?... So then, I take it you're not against the idea of living and being with me for an eternity, literally?"

"I vowed to stay by your side always when I married you, didn't I?" She gingerly touched the wedding ring on her finger. "And, honestly, I admit that I feared the thought of you staying young forever while I aged and eventually died... But, I am still hurt that you did something like this without my knowledge. Please... Don't ever make decisions for me like that again."

"I won't apologize for stopping you from killing Gustavo. But please forgive me for not giving you a choice regarding your life and immortality. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me. You're right... I would become a complete monster if I ever lost you because of my enemies."

Eve nodded her head once. "I understand your intentions, why you did what you did. And I still love you. But... I still need to come to terms with what my life has now become. I need some time alone, to think about things."

Luck looked down, saddened, but also aware that he owed her that much. "Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting here when you come back."

She nodded once more before turning to leave. She stopped when she reached the door. "Do you think that maybe, in the next hundred or so years, the day will come that you no longer have to be a mafia leader?"

Luck considered it. This was his father's organization, his legacy. It's what Luck had been prepared to do since childhood. But if he had been given the choice to do something else... "I don't know. It's... not impossible."

"Then, someday, we could live a life of happiness away from crime and violence..." She smiled at him somberly. "Before that time comes, by then, I would surely have forgiven you."

She closed the door behind her. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't return until tomorrow.

But Luck smiled despite himself.

…Because even if she'd be angry at him for years, he now had an eternity to make it up to her.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this fic because it hasn't been written yet (to my knowledge). Kind of angsty, and probably not how it would ultimately happen, but I just could NOT get this scenario out of my head. The basis of Eve being kidnapped comes from Kate's statement in D&D that she herself had almost been killed twice since becoming Keith's wife. O_o And hopefully it's not too implausible for Luck to give Eve the immortality elixir without her knowledge… is it? I just can't imagine Luck going "here's the elixir, drink it" and Eve saying "okay sure!" …But that's just me.


	3. Mrs Gandor sure is one lucky lady

**That Mrs. Gandor Sure is One Lucky Lady  
**(In which Eve tries to ignore how hot and sexy her husband is)

Disclaimer: Baccano! belongs to Ryogo Narita; I'm making no money off this

Warnings: Another marriage fic; sexual situations (why can't I stop writing Luck/Eve smexage?)

Lastly, thanks so much to all those who read/reviewed/favorite'd. It means a LOT to know that people are actually reading and liking what I've written so far… Hope you like this one too!

* * *

"Here we go, boss. All of today's receipts from the ticket windows, casinos, an' speakeasies. Also, the new shipment just arrived at the docks. 30 new cases of the good stuff. Oh, an' Smooth Louie Calloway, the sax player? Edith got 'im ta agree ta playin' at the Coraggioso on Sunday."

"Excellent work. My brothers will be happy to hear it." Luck glanced quickly over the reports, pleased with what he saw.

"Sure thing, boss. Anything else ya need from me?"

A thought crossed Luck's mind. "Yes... I heard that my wife is upstairs."

"Yes, boss. She's playin' billiards with Johnny an' Dave."

_Interesting_, Luck thought as a smile crept onto his face. "I see. Thanks, Eddie. It's late, why don't you call it a night... Your family's probably waiting up on you, right?"

Eddie's face visibly lit up. "Th-thanks boss! It's my boy's birthday today, so it'd be great if I can see 'im before he goes ta bed..."

_Your kid's birthday, huh? Another occasion to celebrate today. _Luck let out a chuckle. "No problem. Have a good night, Eddie."

"You too boss! And uh, if ya don't mind me sayin', don't keep your missus waitin' too long either!" Eddie suggested before closing the door.

"I don't intend to..." Luck said before letting out a tired, exasperated sigh.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was one more hour before Luck accomplished all his work and headed upstairs. On the way, he heard the clacking and sinking of billiards balls followed by men's groans and whistles. When he entered the room, he stopped and leaned against the door frame, hands resting leisurely in his pockets. He watched in silent admiration as Eve leaned forward across the billiards table, a look of concentration etched onto her face. Then she effortlessly sank the eight ball, finishing the game.

Johnny, Dave and the other men in the room broke into applause as Eve straightened. "And that, gentlemen, is the fourth time that I've beaten you tonight."

"Hahaha! Hopefully that teaches you two not to play against her without practicin'!"

"Whew! You sure are one skilled doll, Mrs. Gandor!"

"Of course she is! The boss wouldn't settle for less!"

Luck smirked at that. "I certainly wouldn't," he agreed out loud, finally announcing his presence. Everyone's heads turned in his direction as he approached the billiards table, eyes squarely on Eve.

"Boss! Didn't see ya there!"

"Scare us, why dontcha!"

Luck watched as the surprised look on Eve's face instantly warmed as she met his gaze. Without looking away, Luck ordered politely, "Gentlemen, please leave us."

"Oh! S-sure thing, boss!" His men were quick to gather their things, excuse themselves, and utter good nights to their boss and his wife. Luck waited until only he and Eve were left in the room before moving to retrieve a cue stick from the wall.

"You didn't come home for dinner," Eve stated quietly, hurt accusation in her voice.

"Sorry," Luck said simply yet sincerely. "Busy day. I'll make it up to you."

Eve smiled. "You'd better. I'll be waiting for it."

He returned her smile with one of his own, before unbuttoning and slipping off his suit jacket and vest. Then he deftly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and loosened his tie. His smile grew into a smirk as he caught a glimpse of Eve's flustered expression. They'd been husband and wife for a while, but she still grew flustered at moments like these.

"Let's play a game before we go," he suggested as he gathered the cue balls and arranged them neatly in the middle of the table. "I'll break."

He was aware that she was watching him with an odd look on her face. "You're not... planning something, are you?"

Nothing on his face indicated his intentions. She just knew him too well. But he feigned ignorance, shrugging with disinterest. "Just a game of billiards with my wife. That's all."

Whether she bought his words or not, she didn't say. Silence prevailed between them as Luck leaned over, expertly aimed, and cleanly scattered the balls across the table, sinking two of them. As he continued his turn, walking around the table and taking shots, he could feel her eyes on him the whole time. But whenever he would look at her, she would avert her eyes quickly to the table, as though she hadn't been watching his every move. Luck chuckled at his wife's stubbornness—it was one of his wife's qualities that he found quite endearing, actually.

It was her turn now. She swept her gaze over the table, analyzing the position of the balls, before making her way over to the side where he was standing. Luck had been anticipating this. She stopped right in front of him, just as he expected her to. He watched her hesitate. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she said uncertainly, "Um, e-excuse me..."

Luck smiled inwardly, thoroughly enjoying teasing her in this way. Outwardly, he kept a casual look on his face as he shrugged once but didn't otherwise move. "There's enough room."

She turned away from him quickly. The smirk reappeared on his face as she inhaled and then let out the breath shakily. He could tell exactly how much his close proximity was affecting her. It wasn't difficult to imagine how red her face must be at that moment. Slowly, cautiously, she bent at the waist in order to lower herself enough to position her body over the table properly. Luck's eyes flicked downward shamelessly, appreciating the view.

Moments passed, and he noticed with amusement that she was having trouble aiming, due to her arms trembling ever so slightly. He slyly leaned over her, his chest lightly resting atop her back, to place his free hand on her shoulder. She stiffened immediately at this, gasping quietly.

"You seem nervous." Luck's voice was smooth as silk. He moved his hand sensuously down her arm until it rested on top of hers. "Here, why don't you let me help you?"

While still holding on to his cue stick, he placed his other hand on her hip. Eve wasn't shaking any longer, but he could feel her breathing become shorter and raspier. With his assistance, however, she was able to successfully hit the cue ball and sink her target.

Neither of them moved from their position. Luck turned his face toward her neck and breathed in the enticing scent of her perfume. Unfortunately, Eve slowly straightened up, forcing him to move away from her. She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before stammering a barely audible "thank you" and hurrying off to the other side of the table.

Luck had to commend her for her persistence.

He watched her intently as she leaned forward and took aim. He noticed the way she bit her lip, her brows furrowed, her cheeks still tinged with pink. He took note of how she elegantly placed her stretched fingers on top of the cue stick, keeping it in the desired position. She managed to keep her body still without him holding onto her, but she failed to sink the intended ball in this time.

His turn again. He stayed on his side of the table while she stayed on hers. _Better finish this game quickly so I can do to her what I've been thinking of all day_, he thought to himself. He bent down and prepared to strike the cue ball. Just before he did, he looked up at Eve and was surprised at the expression on her face. She was staring intensely at his hands, much like the way _he_ had been staring at _her_ only moments ago. Her eyes looked hungry, lustful, and her lips were slightly parted as her breathing quickened. Then those hungry, lustful eyes met his.

Both cue sticks clattered onto the floor at the same time. In a matter of seconds, Luck had Eve's back sprawled across the green velvety surface of the table, her thighs tightly wrapped around his waist. They kissed each other furiously, open-mouthed, hours of pent-up frustration and tension finally being released. Luck forced Eve's dress down her shoulders as she nearly ripped off his tie and shirt. It didn't take long for Luck to unzip his trousers to free himself before pulling down Eve's silky undergarments from under her dress and down her legs. They both moaned in satisfaction when he finally, swiftly entered her.

* * *

Afterwards, they held onto each other while the waves of pleasure abated. As the two of them struggled to slow their breathing and cool down their bodies, Luck uttered the words that he had been wanting to say all day. "Happy anniversary."

Eve opened her eyes and he saw an immense amount of genuine happiness and love shining in them. She _giggled_, and the sound melted his heart. "Happy anniversary to you too."

And with that, he felt that he had definitely made it up to her.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! Luck is such a sly, sexy fox, I hope I did him justice here. (And I totally hear his dub voice every time he speaks, because OMG, it's such a hot voice!) And Eve, silly girl, there is no point trying to fight off Luck's advances, just give in!

I, err, might (MIGHT being the key word here) do an explicit version of this fic. If I do, it'll be posted on my livejournal (since it'll definitely be too racy to put here!)


End file.
